Unexpected Beginning
by narugirl2003
Summary: Wedded bliss came easily for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin until the unthinkable happened; Elsa has come to StoryBrooke! Will Emma, Regina, Snow, and Charming save their happily ever after from this frozen foe or will they become as cold as ice? Happy Birthday, arashi wolf princess!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Beginning

**Summary: Wedded bliss came easily for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin until the unthinkable happened; Elsa has come to StoryBrooke! Will Emma, Regina, Snow, and Charming save their happily ever after from this frozen foe or will they become as cold as ice?**

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story for someone's birthday, but I would never pass up the opportunity! Happy Birthday, Arashi Wolf Princess! This story is for you. :)  
****************************************************************************

Chapter 1 Cold as Ice

It was morning in Storybrooke, and Mr. Gold rolled over in his bed to see his beautiful wife sound asleep. He reached over and moved a lock of curly reddish brown hair from her face to behind her ear. Her eyes flickered and slowly opened to see her husband admiring her.

"Good morning," Mr. Gold stated as he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek.

Belle smiled and replied, "Good morning to you, too. How about last night's little entertainment?"

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry if I was too…too…rough…"

Belle didn't let him finish what he wanted to say, "Nonsense! It was amazing."

Gold smiled, and Belle sat up taking his face into her hands. His eyes were fixed on hers gazing into the darkness of her pupils deep down into her soul.

She smiled, "How about I make us some tea then it's off to work for you and me?"

"I'd like that," he replied and watched as his wife covered herself with a plush white robe while walking to the kitchen.

* * * * *ONCE UPON A TIME* * * * *

At the home of Regina Mills, Regina sat in her bed gazing out the window with tears streaming down her face. Her second chance at love was gone. Emma had to bring Marian back! Regina knew her chance to be with Robin was gone because she knew that Marian would tell him what she did to her back in the Enchanted Forest. She cried as that thought continued to flash in her mind. Suddenly, she heard someone walk in after ringing the doorbell three times. The foot falls continued to grow louder as the person walked toward her room. The foot falls stopped and Regina knew exactly who was standing in her doorway.

"You've got some nerve coming here!" she camouflaged her voice to hide that she was crying, "Why are you here, Ms Swan? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Emma replied, "Regina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was Maid Marian!"

Regina turned sharply to face Emma and sarcastically stated, "Of course, you didn't! Some things are supposed to happen for a reason, Ms Swan, in order for other things to happen. You just so happen to bring the wife of the man that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with back from the Enchanted Forest. When you showed Marian to me, I didn't know who she was. I remembered that I arrested her for housing Snow White, but I didn't know she was Maid Marian."

"Maybe Robin still has feelings for you," Emma gave Regina a ray of hope; however, Regina denied, "The only way that I will see Robin here again is when he comes to ask about me wanting to execute his wife for treason. It won't be to sweep me off my feet and we ride off into the sunset on horseback!"

The doorbell rang. Regina gave Emma the "see I told you so" expression then walked out the room. She walked to the door, and gracefully opened it. It was Robin.

Regina acted surprised, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk, your majesty."

She showed him in. Robin walked in, Regina shut the door, and Robin immediately questioned her, "You arrested my wife and planned on executing her?"

Regina began, "Robin, I arrested a peasant girl who was housing a fugitive, Snow White. This action was treason. I had no idea that she was Marian! I've never known Marian before today!"

"And I'm supposed to accept that?"

"Robin, I know that I am no angel. I have hurt many people in the Enchanted Forest and in StoryBrooke. I can't change the past. All I can do is beg for forgiveness."

It was silent. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a black satchel. He opened it up, and took out Regina's heart. Regina knew this was her last effort to save what she had with Robin.

"Look at my heart," she pointed out then Robin looked in his hand, "my heart has no more darkness when I'm with you. You bring out the best in me. It's because of you that I defeated Zelena with light magic; the most pure and powerful magic of all! You make me feel so alive! Please, I don't want to lose you!"

Robin gazed at her heart and she was telling the truth; the dark heart is replaced with a glowing heart. He stretched his arm out to give the heart back, but Regina retaliated, "If you give my heart back to me, you might as well crush it! I am nothing without you! Pixie Dust and my heart don't lie when it comes to love. Tinker Bell told me and showed me that you are my second chance at love! She's right. I love you, Robin! Please don't leave me and please don't give me back my heart because I don't want to feel heartbreaks again! I lost the love of my life and I almost lost my adopted son. I don't want to lose you."

Robin placed the heart back inside the black satchel, "I told Marian about us. I told her that I am in love with two women, and I need some time for soul searching. She and Rowland are staying at Granny's while I'm making a decision."

Regina nodded, "Take as long as you need. I'll be waiting."

Robin walked up to her, brushed his hand across her cheek, and they gazed into each other's eyes. His kissed her forehead then showed himself out. Emma walked into the foyer and Regina continued to stare at the front door.

She knew Emma was behind her, so she hardened her face then turned around, "You better hope Robin picks me over Marian. If he doesn't, may someone have mercy on your soul."

Regina walked passed Emma back to her bedroom. Emma decided to leave to give her some space.

When Emma stepped foot outside, the temperature dropped about thirty degrees. Emma could see when she was breathing, and she began to shiver.

"Didn't go well, eh mate?"

Killian Hook walked up the driveway to meet Emma who was trying to figure out why it was so cold.

"Better than what I thought. She still managed to threaten me so she's alright for now."

The temperature was dropping by the second and Emma really began to shiver, "We are going to Gold! He's up to something!"

"Why do you think he is up to something?" Hook questioned as he followed Emma down the street.

"What other reason would there be for the temperature to drop forty degrees in three minutes?"

"That would be a valuable reason."

* * * * *UNEXPECTED BEGINNING* * * * *

At the library, Belle was walking out the bathroom for the twelfth time today. Snow walked in with little Neil and Henry.

Belle smiled, "Snow, Henry, and the little prince; what do I owe the pleasure of helping you with?"

Snow noticed how green Belle looked and couldn't continue without asking, "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"No, I feel…I feel…"

Belle collapsed and Snow turned to Henry, "Call Gold! Now!" then she turned to her unconscious friend, "Belle…can you hear me? Belle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Beginning

Chapter 2 Elsa?

Gold was putting away some of his antiques when Emma, Hook, Charming, and Regina stormed into his shop.

Gold looked at the visitors and immediately answered their question, "No, I am not the one that brought on the cold weather."

Emma placed her hands on her hips, "Well, if it wasn't you, who did?"

A cell phone started to ring then Charming, Regina, Emma, and Gold pulled out their phones to see which one was ringing. It was Gold's.

"Hello?"

It was Henry, "Mr. Gold! I'm at the library with Grandma and Belle didn't look good. She passed out before she could help us!"

"I'm on my way!" he ended the call, grabbed his jacket, and made his way to the door.

Regina questioned, "Gold, what's going on?"

He turned to Regina, "Belle passed out at the library."

Everyone followed Gold out the shop.

* * * * *ONCE UPON A TIME* * * * *

Robin was drinking some hot cocoa when Marian walked down for breakfast with Roland.

"Hey, Roland, why don't you come with me and let mommy and daddy have some alone time, alright?" Little John led Roland outside without giving the boy some time to think.

Robin began to think back to the time they were in the Enchanted Forest. He remembered losing Marian to an illness. How is she alive right now?

"Marian, I still don't understand how you are alive right now. I thought I lost you to a disease years ago."

Marian began to answer his question, "Well…"

-Enchanted Forest-

Marian waved farewell to her amazing husband who was leaving once again to help feed the poor by robbing the rich. After so many years of being the wife to Robin Hood, she was growing tired of being alone. She wanted out of the relationship, but the words "till death do us part" keep echoing in her mind. What could she do? Who would help her escape her loneliness? Only one name appeared in her mind. Only one name of the man who would always help out if you make a bargain with him; Rumplestiltskin. Marian grabbed her cloak, put it on, and set off on her journey to Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Marian reached the Dark One's castle, and entered to find him.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she cried out hoping he would show up soon.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wife of the biggest outlaw in the land; Robin Hood! What do you want dearie?"

Marian fumbled a bit then answered, "I was wondering if you could help me get out of my marriage to Robin."

"Why would I do that?" Rumpel questioned then decided to press further, "I only help the ones that give me what I want. You see in every marriage vow there are the words 'till death do us part' so someone has to die."

"So if you get me out of this marriage, I will have to die?" Marian questioned and Rumpel responded, "Why yes, all magic comes with a price, dearie! You're not going to die on the spot. We will stage your own death to free you from your dear little Robin. You will eventually house a runaway Princess who is on the run due to Queen Regina wanting her dead. This act will get you arrested, sentenced to death, and then executed then your debt to me will be repaid."

Marian had no choice, "How will I stage my death?"

Rumpel smiled, "I'm so glad you see my reasoning," with a flick of the wrist an elderly woman who was suffering from some disease which was about to claim her life appeared in the room, "She will be taking your place. With a simple cloaking spell, Robin will see her as you and she will sound like you. However, you will be controlling her."

"What do you mean I will be controlling her?"

"Observe."

Rumplestiltskin plunged his hand into the woman's chest and pulled out a gemmed heart.

He motioned to the heart, "Speak into the heart what you want her to do or say and she will do it. I will be placing her back at your home under a cloaking spell where she looks like you. You will tell her everything she has to do in order to move like you, talk like you, and treat your son the way you do. You will remain here until she dies."

Rumpel handed Marian the heart, and she took it after stabilizing her trembling hand. Rumplestiltskin gave an evil chuckle then he made the old woman turn into another Marian, and he sent her to the Locksley's home where she was lying in the bed.

-StoryBrooke-

Robin had his head in his hands leaning on the bar staring at his cup of cooled down cocoa, "You staged your death to be rid of me. I treated you that terribly?"

Marian truthfully answered, "Robin, you were gone the majority of the marriage. I was alone! I was very lonely! I didn't want to spend the rest of my life staying in a house all by myself while you were out robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Robin looked at Marian for the last time, "It's like I don't know you anymore. You won't have to see me anymore. We are finished! Don't expect forgiveness to come your way any time soon."

He got up, walked toward the door, and exited the restaurant to go find his love; Regina.

* * * * *Unexpected Beginning* * * * *

Gold, Emma, Hook, Regina, and Charming arrived at the library to find Snow on the floor cradling Belle while Henry was pushing a sleeping little Neil in the stroller.

Gold knelt down, "Belle! Belle, can you hear me? Belle!" then he turned to Snow, "How long has she been out?"

"She's been down somewhere between five to ten minutes," Snow gazed at the clock then watched as Gold picked up his unconscious wife.

Charming stated, "She needs to go to the hospital so we can find out quickly what is happening to her."

"That's where I'm bringing her!" Gold reassured him as he was walking out the building.

The Charmings, Regina, Henry, Emma, and Hook followed Gold outside. Robin noticed what was going on and ran to Regina.

"What's going on?"

Emma answered, "Belle collapsed at the library and we are bringing her to the hospital."

The group followed Gold to the hospital where Dr. Whale greeted them at the door.

"I need an IV started on Mrs. Gold right now! I also need to get some blood tests run stat!" Dr Whale ordered his nurses as he wheeled Belle into a room.

The nurses took blood and ran an IV on her.

"Doctor, she is severely dehydrated."

"Let's get some fluids in her."

Dr. Whale turned to Gold, "We are getting some fluids into Belle. She is severely dehydrated. Was she vomiting or had to make frequent stops to the bathroom recently?"

Gold pondered for a moment then he answered, "In the mornings, no matter what she ate or drank, she had to go to the bathroom to throw it up."

Snow started smiling because she knows exactly what is wrong with Belle.

Dr. Whale thanked Gold and the nurse came out of the room, "Dr. Whale, she's awake and she's asking for Mr. Gold."

Dr. Whale motioned for Gold and the others to go in. Regina noticed something was wrong with Robin.

"Are you alright?"

Robin shook his head, and Regina was just about to question him when Henry interrupted, "Mom, are you coming?"

Regina turned to him and reassured him, "We'll be in just a bit. I need to talk to Robin for just a minute. Go on, I'll catch up."

Henry nodded, and followed Emma into Belle's room.

"What's the matter?" Regina questioned and Robin explained everything that Marian told him.

Regina embraced him, "I'm so sorry."

"You are not the one that has wronged me. You are the one that has brought love back into my life. I love you, Regina. I don't want to spend another moment without you by my side."

Regina smiled and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, someone caught Regina's eye out the window of the waiting room. A woman with blonde hair in a braided ponytail over the left shoulder wearing a blue dress that looked iced was walking down the main street freezing everything in her path. Robin noticed Regina turned pale.

"What is it?"

"There is only one person I know that can make the temperature drop forty degrees in minutes and freeze everything in her path when she walks. I've seen her in action at her coronation; Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Robin had a confused look on his face then Regina clarified, "The Snow Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Beginning

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts. It is deeply appreciated.  
************************************************************************

Chapter 3 Frozen

Gold walked into the room Belle was in to find her awake. He rushed to her as she reached out to him, shared a passionate kiss, and pulled a chair next to her bed.

"How are you?"

Belle replied, "I feel fine now. Earlier, I felt awful! I couldn't keep anything I ate down and whatever I thought about made me cry. Rumple, what's wrong with me?"

Emma, Henry, Snow with little Neil, and Charming walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Emma inquired worried about her friend.

Belle smiled, "I'm feeling better now. Thank you all for being here with me."

"My mom is about to come in. She is talking with Robin Hood right now," Henry added and Belle nodded that she understood.

Dr. Whale walked in, "Well, I see you already have loads of visitors. I have the results of your blood work…"

Regina walked in with Robin following, and she inquired, "Everything alright?"

Dr. Whale nodded, "She's fine. There is nothing wrong with her. We did have one test that came back positive."

Everyone was looking toward Dr. Whale with longing for answers sketched on their faces then he gave it, "Of course, it's going to go away in nine months. Belle, you're going to have a baby."

* * * * *ONCE UPON A TIME* * * * *

Throughout the town, ice started to form on street signs, roves of buildings, the streets, and now on the power lines. The dwarfs were deep in the mines and slowly they watched as ice formed everywhere including their beloved pick axes. Grumpy took out his cell and dialed a number.

Back at the hospital, a cell phone rang then everyone fumbled in their pockets to see whose it was. Emma noticed it was hers. When she noticed who was calling, she realized it was bad news.

She pressed the accept button, "Talk Grumpy. What's going on?"

"Emma! This whole town is completely freezing over! Radiators in the vehicles; frozen! Roads…frozen! Water…frozen! I'm surprised our cell phones are still working because the power lines are almost completely frozen over! Everything down here in the mine is frozen! What…ca…w…d…" then the connection failed.

Emma looked at her phone and there was no reception.

"Damn!" she cursed as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

Charming went up to his daughter, "What's going on?"

Emma turned to Regina and Gold, the only two other magical beings in this town beside herself, then relayed the message, "Storybrooke is frozen over! It's a wonder why we still have power over here!"

Regina regally walked over to Emma, "Here we go again."

"Really?" Emma sarcastically replied.

* * * * *UNEXPECTED BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and Regina left the hospital to formulate a plan to defrost the town. Emma began to think out loud.

"Maybe we should start in the mines. You can use your fire magic to defrost all of this!"

"Miss Swan, you expect me to defrost this whole town by myself? You are out of your mind! I can't do this alone!"

"You have me."

Regina stopped then Emma stopped, "What?"

Regina was confused so she questioned, "Zelena stripped your magic. How can you possibly help me?"

"When I went into the Enchanted Forest through Zelena's time portal, I was able to channel the magic I believed I lost. I used the dark fairy's wand to open the portal to bring us back. I've tried since I've returned. My magic has returned."

Regina smiled, "Let's go save this town from this ice storm."

Emma smiled and together they walked toward the mines.

At the mines, the dwarfs were waiting for someone to come. Grumpy watched the entrance to the mine, waiting for Emma or the Charmings to come. What he didn't expect was Emma and Regina coming to the rescue!

He gave them a word of caution, "Be careful, it's very slippery down there. We all slipped and fell about three times already."

Regina and Emma stormed down deep into the mines. Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Sleepy, and Bashful moved out the way so their mayor and savior could save their town from being completely frozen over.

Regina stopped, and turned toward Emma, "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded then Regina instructed, "Do exactly as I do, and channel the fire from deep within."

They held their hands up, concentrated, and fire shot out of their hands. Just when they thought the mines were beginning to defrost, it froze back up again.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it work?" Emma said still flabbergasted at what just happened.

Regina was out of breath and her head began to pound. "_What is going on with me?_" she wondered then she remembered that Emma said something.

"I don't know. We need to figure out how we can defrost the whole town."

"I can help…"

Regina and Emma turned to where the voice came from, and there stood Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Emma questioned, "Who are you?"

"I'm Elsa; Queen of Arendelle."

Regina decided to bite into her, "And what makes you think you can help us defrost our town?"

Elsa smiled, "Because I know how you do just that."


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Beginning

Author's Note: Thank you again for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts. It is deeply appreciated. :)  
*****************************************************************************

Chapter 4 Love Can Melt a Frozen Town

Robin was sitting at Granny's drinking some hot cocoa. Marian walked in with Roland and he ran up to his father.

"Poppa!"

Robin turned to see his son running toward him at full speed, "Hey my little merry man!" He pulled him into his booth that he was sitting in, gave him a kiss, and Marian sat down across from them.

"Robin, please talk to me. You haven't spoken to me all day. You could at least talk to me."

He was getting hot, "How can I talk to you? You basically told me that, with the help of Rumplestiltskin, you staged your death just so you could get out of our marriage! Now that you're back, you think that you could come and try to make amends for what you've done? I moved on, Marian! I'm in a serious relationship with Regina!"

* * * * *ONCE UPON A TIME* * * * *

Regina walked in the same time Robin was fussing with Marian. She decided to sit by the door and listen to what was going on. She heard the whole fight from the staged death to the serious relationship.

"Roland has formed a bond with Regina. He looks up to her as another mother! Regina filled that emptiness in my heart that had formed in my heart when you die…well, left me. She completes me. I love her, Marian. I would die for her!"

Regina didn't know how to take all of this. She felt as if she could fly to the moon, and scream from the highest mountain that Robin loved her! Suddenly, she felt something wet slide down her cheek. She brushed her finger where she felt it, and looked at her finger to find a tear. It was happy tears that were shed. Happy tears because Robin loved her, and Roland thought of her as another mother!

"How can you love a heartless woman?"

"She has changed, Marian! Regina is no longer the evil witch that everyone was scared of when we were back in the Enchanted Forest. She is a mother to a thirteen year old boy named Henry. She has saved us all from Zelena the Wicked Witch! Regina is no longer a villain, but a hero."

"Poppa?"

Robin turned his focus to his son, "What is it, Rowe?"

"I want to see Geena."

Marian's face read, 'oh hell no', but Robin smiled. Regina got up and walked toward the bar. Robin watched as she ordered a cup of hot cocoa. Roland got up and ran to her.

"Geena!"

Regina turned around to see Roland running up to her.

She accepted his hug with open arms, "Hello, my little prince! How are you? Are you enjoying your time with mommy?"

Roland hung his head, "She says mean things about you. But you're not like that anymore."

Regina was lost for words then Robin saved the day, "How about the three of us go for a walk?"

"As long as I make it back home at one o'clock; I have an urgent matter that I need to address. A frozen city needs to be defrosted and Elsa is supposed to be helping Emma and me with it."

Robin agreed and Roland took hold of his father's and Regina's hand. They left the restaurant, and walked down the street.

Marian sat in the booth fighting back tears then Mr. Gold sat down in the same booth with her.

"It hurts doesn't it; to see Robin with another woman. Do you understand now why the vows till death do us part truly mean? It means, if you two are ever divided before death, jealousy would come to one or both if either moved on into another serious relationship."

Marian looked out the window and noticed Regina and Robin swing Roland every few steps. She continued to hold back the tears but was in vain, "Yes, it does hurt. I fully understand why I should have died. She should have my heart since she stole the heart of my son!"

Gold was confused, "Roland still has his heart. Because Roland thought you were dead, he began to look up to Regina because she saved him in the Enchanted Forest when she reversed her curse last year. In your son's eyes, she is his hero. Robin and Regina's relationship grew the more Roland wanted to spend time with her, and it was predestined by a fairy that they would be together long before Robin met you. Pixie dust never lies."

Robin led Regina and Roland to the pond with the bench. The three of them sat down to rest from walking through all the snow.

"Rowe, why don't you play in the snow? I need to talk to Geena alone."

"Okay, poppa, do you want to build a snowman later?"

Regina added, "We'll all build a snowman later. How about that?"

Roland smiled then took off play in the snow.

"Do you know that the night Marian returned I had something special planned to happen at Granny's?"

Regina turned to face him, and confusion set in, "So the whole town was in Granny's not because of the announcement of the name of Mary Margaret and David's new baby?"

"They decided to announce the name that night even though I brought them there for another reason even though it was spoiled by Marian's return."

Regina couldn't take it anymore, "Why was the whole town there that night?"

Robin whistled then Roland came back running at full speed. Robin questioned, "Do you still have Geena's present in your pocket?"

Roland nodded then Robin pulled out a small black velvet box. Regina gasped then Robin got down on one knee in front of her.

"When you came back to the Enchanted Forest, I never imagined you would have stolen my heart…"

Regina laughed with happy tears streaming down her face.

"You saved my son from a winged monkey, and protected him as if he was your own son. You showed him the love he was missing from his life; the love of a mother. As we worked together, our bond continued to grow as well as yours with Roland. He loves you, Regina, as a son to his mother. My feelings for you continued to grow when I realized you and I are more alike in many ways that it would take a lifetime to list. I love you, Regina. You filled the emptiness in my heart that I had since I lost Marian. I will never stop loving you. By your expression, I might as well get to the point…"

Regina tried to be sarcastic, but she was too overjoyed to pull it off, "Please do."

Robin opened the box to reveal a beautiful halo shaped diamond set band with a diamond fit for a queen in the center, "Regina, the Queen of my heart, will you marry this outlaw?"

Regina nodded, "Yes! Yes, my hopeless romantic outlaw, I will marry you!"

Robin removed the ring from the box, and slid it onto Regina's left ring finger. He picked her up and spun her around both laughing in the joy of the moment until a snow ball hit them causing them to run after a little boy who threw it.

* * * * *UNEXPECTED BEGINNING* * * * *

Elsa and Emma were waiting for Regina to return. Elsa already revealed to Emma what's needed to defrost the town.

"Love can melt a frozen town…what do you mean by that?" Emma found this too cryptic and needed more information from the Snow Queen.

"It's simple. What does this town mean to you?" Elsa decided to dig deep into Emma's emotions.

Regina returned to her home to find Elsa and Emma in deep conversation, "Sorry, I'm late. I was detained in a good way."

Emma repeated what Elsa said earlier, "Love can melt a frozen town."

Regina didn't comprehend, "What does that mean? It sounds like a cryptic message."

"It's very simple. What does this town mean to you?" Elsa restated then she noticed Regina's expression, "Touchy subject?"

"No," Regina stated, "No one has ever asked me that question before. The truth is…I never thought I would have been asked that question until the town turned on me just like when we were in the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke is my second chance at life. It was my second chance to find my purpose in life if I would have any form of happiness here. I got it when I became a mother and when Robin came into my life. Storybrooke is the constant rhythm of my heart that has gotten a second chance at love and for having a family."

Elsa smiled then Emma chimed in, "Storybrooke is my second chance as well. Henry brought me here to save you all and to be a part of his life again. It's because of this town that I was reunited with my parents, my biological son, my step-grandmother even though our relationship is topsy turvy, and I also found love here; Killian. Storybrooke has become my home and my second chance at having a family and at love."

"You two are more alike than you know. Because you both love this town with all your heart, look outside."

Emma and Regina rapidly turned their gaze to the window. The snow was lifting off the ground. They both ran outside watching the snow slowly lift off the ground.

Emma looked at Regina. Regina smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes," Emma nodded then Regina instructed, "Now lift."

They raised their hands up to the sky and the snow rapidly rose off the ground. The whole town of Storybrooke walked out their shops, restaurant, and homes to see this marvelous site. Granny hugged Red, Gold kissed the top of Belle's head while embracing her, the dwarfs began cheering, and David and Mary Margaret laughed.

"She did it! Our little girl did it again!" David exclaimed then Mary Margaret corrected him, "No, they both did it. Regina and Emma saved us all from this frozen mishap."

Regina and Emma held their hands up and when the last bit of snow went back into the sky, a beautiful snowflake in the shape of a crown and a swan appeared in the sky. They moved their hands to dispel the magic away. Emma and Regina embraced each other.

Elsa smiled, "I knew you could do it. Since I helped you, I was wondering if you two could help me find my sister."

Emma and Regina turned to her, but Emma answered, "Who's your sister?"

"Anna and her husband is Kristoff. I was separated from them for I don't know how long. I want to find them so we can go back to Arendelle."


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Beginning

Author's Note: I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. So love Season 4 so far! Loved the dance between Belle and Rumple! My opinion remains the same…Regina and Robin belong together! Alright, rant has ended. Here is the next chapter.  
******************************************************************************

Chapter 5 Good-bye Cruel World

Elsa, Regina, and Emma walked into Granny's restaurant to the town cheering them. Emma gave a little smile, Regina smiled modestly (still getting used to being the hero), and Elsa didn't know how to react to what she saw. Henry ran up to both his mothers. He embraced Emma then when he took Regina's hand…

"Mom? What is this?"

Regina smiled then Robin embraced Regina, "Well, Henry, I asked your mother to marry me and she said yes."

Henry smiled and hugged his mother. Regina never felt so loved in her life. In fact, thinking back to when she was in the Enchanted Forest…

-Enchanted Forest-

While riding in her carriage, Regina dressed in her red riding tail coat watched the common folk run in terror. It was easy for her to put a wicked smile on her face, but deep down inside, she wanted to be accepted by her people and to be loved. How could she ever find love when everyone believes she is the wickedest and the most evil Queen ever to walk the Earth?

She removed a hand held mirror from her satchel, gazed into it, and sadly asked, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Will there be anyone who will love this Queen?"

Her mirrored friend misted alive and shook his head, "Not in this life I'm afraid."

Regina tossed the mirror back into her satchel and tears streamed down her face.

-Storybrooke-

Regina finally understood what her mirrored friend meant. Finding love only would have happened in the life she's living now! She found love through Henry when she adopted him as a newborn. She had fallen for the outlaw she was destined to be with by Tinker Bell, and his son's heart accepted her as another mother.

David stood up and declared, "This causes for a celebration! Drinks for everyone! To Robin and Regina, may their new journey together bring them love and happiness forever after!"

Everyone got a drink raised it up and said, "To Robin and Regina!"

Regina couldn't believe it…they were all happy for her and wished her well after all she had done! She had still never given herself any credit for how much she's changed.

* * * * *ONCE UPON A TIME* * * * *

Marion left Granny's after leaving a message to Robin with Red. She walked toward the docks replaying what Gold told her in her head.

"_It hurts doesn't it; to see Robin with another woman. Do you understand now what the vows till death do us part truly mean? It means, if you two are ever divided before death, jealousy would come to one or both if either moved on into another serious relationship._"

Marion knew what she had to do to end her jealousy, and it was to repay the debt she owed to Rumpelstiltskin. She made it to the docks. She walked toward the ledge, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and stepped off.

Back at the restaurant, Red walked up to Robin, "Robin," he turned to face her and she continued, "Marion wanted me to give you this."

She handed him the letter, and he opened it. It read:

_Robin,_

_There are no words that can express how sorry I am that you had to live with a lie that I had died of a horrible disease. I was a coward who didn't have the courage to tell you to your face that I wanted out of the marriage. _

_When I thought about it, I would have never imagined that you would have fallen in love with the woman everyone feared the most and wanted for dead; Regina! But when you are with her, you look so happy. It's the happiest I've seen you in a very long time._

_I am not going to stand in your way of you and Regina's happiness, and I definitely don't want to upset Roland. I have a debt to repay and I'm going to repay it._

_I just want to say that I enjoyed our time together and I will always care for you. Tell Roland that I love him with all my heart and I will always watch over him._

_Farewell,_

_Marion_

"No! No! **No!**" Robin realized what Marion was doing, and Regina read the letter over Robin's shoulder. She knew Marion was about to commit suicide, and was desperate to find her before she would have done it. Regina pulled out a mirror and waved her hand over it. She watched as the docks appeared in the glass with Marion falling into the icy waters.

"She's at the docks! She just jumped!" Regina exclaimed as she darted out the restaurant then disappeared in purple smoke.

Robin ran out with David, Emma, and Hook following close behind. Regina made it to the docks much faster than the others, and she removed her coat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she gasped then jumped into the water right when Robin, David, Emma, and Hook arrived.

Robin called out, "Regina!"

David and Hook took a hold of Robin while Emma told him, "No, Regina will get her. I promise."

Regina swam down and Marion was sinking fast. Down, down, she swam until Marion was within reach. Regina reached out and took hold of Marion's arm. Regina turned back to face the surface, and with all her might, focused her magic to propel them to the docks. Her magic was successful and it propelled her and an unconscious Marion up to the surface.

Robin paced the dock nervously then he heard the water bubble. He quickly turned to see if his hunch was right as to who will appear out of the water. Regina splashed out to get some air holding on to an unconscious Marion. Robin ran to the edge of the dock and took Regina's hand. David and Hook grabbed Marion from her, and Robin pulled her out of the water. He removed his coat and placed it on Regina's shoulders. She smiled, and Emma walked up to her.

"Dad and Killian called the paramedics. They are coming to get Marion to take her to the hospital. You saved her, Regina."

Regina smiled then sarcastically replied, "You thought I was going to let her drown?" then she changed to a more serious attitude, "I've been down that road before, Ms Swan. Tinker Bell saved me from committing suicide by showing me my soul mate, Robin. I believe there is still hope for her even though she doesn't believe there's anything left for her."

The ambulance arrived and they immediately placed Marion on a gurney. One of the EMTs went to Regina to check on her.

"I'm fine," she assured him then pointed to Marion, "She is the one that needs the help."

The EMT ran back to the ambulance and motioned to his partner to go to the hospital. He climbed into the back with Marion, closed the doors, and the vehicle sped away with the sirens blaring.

David called out, "Come on, let's follow them to the hospital!"

Robin told them, "You all go ahead. I'm going check on Roland…"

"No, I'll go check on him. You need to go to the hospital," Regina interrupted him. Robin wanted to protest but she was a step ahead of him, "I know you are worried about your son, but you need to go see about her. She was your wife. I know you and I are engaged now, but you need to be with Marion right now. I'll catch up to all of you later."

Robin gave her a deep passionate kiss then climbed into David's truck. Regina got up, and disappeared among her purple smoke.

* * * * *UNEXPECTED BEGINNING* * * * *

She appeared in the forest at Robin's camp. Little John was keeping Roland occupied then Roland spotted Regina.

"Geena!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

Regina smiled, squatted, opened her arms, and the eager child ran straight into them.

"How is my little prince?" she asked as she picked him up to hold him.

Beaming with joy, he answered, "Good," then he questioned, "Where's poppa?"

Regina's smile fell. She gazed into Roland's eyes, put him down to where he was standing up, and she knelt down in front of him, "Your daddy is at the hospital…"

Roland interrupted, "Why is he there? Is he hurt?"

"No, darling, he's not hurt. He's fine."

"Then why is poppa at the hospital?"

Regina knew she had to tell the poor boy now, so she answered his question, "Something bad happened to mommy. She fell into the water, but I saved her from drowning."

"I want to see mommy."

"I figured you would," she stood up and took hold of Roland's hand, "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. Okay?"

The little boy eagerly nodded, and with all her might, Regina and Roland disappeared in the purple smoke only to reappear inside the waiting room of the hospital.

Roland spotted his father right away, "Poppa!"

Robin turned to see his son running with arms opened wide. Robin scooped up his son, hugged him, and kissed him. Regina regally walked up to them, and asked, "How is Marian?"

Robin could barely speak, but David came to his rescue, "We still don't know…"

"Dr. Whale will come talk to us when they are through examining her," Emma concluded then Regina nodded letting them know she understood.

Gold and Belle came in, and Emma caught them up on what all was going on. Elsa walked in, and went straight for Emma.

"How is she?" Elsa asked very concerned about the situation even though she didn't know Marian all that well.

Emma shook her head, and Elsa hung her head then sighed. Dr. Whale walked into the waiting room. Everyone gathered toward him.

"Marian has no brain activity. As of now, she's on a respirator to keep her alive even though she won't last much longer."

Regina collapsed into one of the chairs and tears welled up in her eyes, "It's my fault! If I would have gotten to her sooner, she would be alive right now!"

Robin sat next her and embraced her, "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault that she jumped into the water. It's not your fault that her brain isn't working because of her suicide attempt. You did all you could to save her, and I'm grateful that you risked your own life to save Rowland's mother."

Robin turned to Dr. Whale, "Rowland and I would like to say good-bye before you can pull the plug."

The doctor nodded then Robin took his son's hand, and led him into the room that had Marian's lifeless body hooked up to the machine that's keeping her alive. Rowland touched his mother, and she was cold. Robin took Marian's hand and reality sunk in when he felt how cold she was.

"Bye mommy, sleep well in heaven."

Rowland kissed her cheek then Robin sniffed back some tears, "Bye Marian, you will always be in my heart."

Robin kissed Marian for the last time then he nodded to Dr. Whale to pull the plug. The doctor shut down the machine, and Marian instantly flat lined.

"Time of death, 16:30 (4:30 pm)."

The tears poured of Robin's eyes and Rowland buried his face into his father's coat to hide the tears.


End file.
